Trapped
by jekkah
Summary: Written for the FB June S**t Challenge - JJ and Hotch reveal their true feelings while trapped in a warehouse


_Author's Note: This was written for the FB June Smut Challenge. My pairing was JJ/Hotch and my situation was "trapped in a warehouse while hunting for an unsub, JJ and Hotch are forced to admit their feelings for one another."_

**TRAPPED**

"I can't believe you can't us trapped here," Hotch growled, slamming his hand fruitlessly against the sliding metal door.

"Me?" JJ spat back at him. "I'm not the one that pulled us in here allowing the unsub to lock us in here."

Hotch turned and glared at her. "No, but you're the one who ran in here without any back-up."

JJ put her hand on her hip. "I would have had back-up if you hadn't broken my -"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Hotch roared over her. He could feel fire coursing through his veins. "Do you think I wanted you to almost shot? Do you think I want to see you hurt?"

"I don't know what you want anymore. You shoved me off; cast me aside." JJ turned from him to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "You don't let me in anymore."

Hotch put a hand out to her shoulder, but pulled back before he touched her. He took a few steps away from her, facing the wall. His voice was low when he spoke. "You married him, JJ. How could you marry him?"

She spun around, fury in her eyes. "How could I marry him? He's the father of my child. And it's not like anyone else was stepping up to the plate!"

"I-"

"You were with Beth!" JJ screamed. "You're still with Beth! So don't you stand there and judge me. Don't you dare."

"I'm not," he protested.

"The hell you're not!" She took a step forward. "You have been on my ass, nitpicking my work, my decisions, my everything, since I've come back from my honeymoon."

Hotch took a step towards her. The last few months were weighing on him and he found that it couldn't be his usual stoic self; not trapped with her in this room. "I'm sorry I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to have one perfect night with you and go back to the relationship that we had before. Every time I look at you, I remember what it was like to be with you, to hold you in arms, to make love with you. Then, I see you on your wedding day, how happy you and Will were and it kills me."

"You don't think it kills me to see you happy with Beth? To know that you're making a life with her that I can never have? To know how much Jack adores her?" She reached out and placed a hand over his heart. "Every time I look at you, I want to make love with you all over again."

"JJ, I-" Hotch pulled her close to him, crashing his lips upon hers. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, plunging inside the moment she opened to him. Hotch moaned deep in his throat as his tongue touched hers. She tasted even better than he remembered. He was soon overwhelmed by her.

JJ grabbed at his grabbed, pushing it to the floor. She worked on his tie and shirt next, wanting to feel his skin underneath her fingers. She jumped when she felt his thumbs brush across her erect nipples. JJ broke the kiss to bury her face in the middle of his chest. Hotch moved his hands from her breasts to her back, running down them until he cupped her ass. Without warning, Hotch pulled her tight against his body, letting her feel just how strong his arousal was.

"Oh God," JJ groaned when Hotch lick then bit her neck. He took half a step backwards so that he could peel her t-shirt from her body and toss it with his clothes. JJ snaked one hand up to his cheek and the other to the front of his pants. "I want you."

"Here?" he croaked in disbelief. She cupped him through his pants and nodded. Vaguely, he was aware that he shouldn't be doing this and not just because she was married and his subordinate. They still didn't know where the unsub was, but as her arousal filled his senses, he found he couldn't think of anything else but her.

Hotch brushed her stomach with his fingertips before unbuttoning her jeans. He chuckled when she kicked off her shoes, hitting them off the far wall, then stepping out of her jeans and panties. She pushed his hands out of the way when he went to remove his pants, sitting on her heels to pull them off. She placed her hands on his inner thighs, massaging gently, as she ran her tongue along the length of him once. Hotch dragged her up, sucking on her tongue until she ached.

"How do you... want to do this?" JJ asked, breathlessly, every molecule in her body vibrating.

Hotch glanced around the room, realizing for the first time that there was no where to lay her down. He turned her around, pushing on her shoulders to guide her to the wall. He placed her palms against the wall, silently ordering her to keep them there. Hotch ran his hands down her arms, along her ribs.

**For full story, please see Archive of Our Own or The Writer's Coffee Shop. Thanks!**

It was their panting that first penetrated the fog in her brain. She noticed idly that their breathing was in sync. Her legs felt like jelly and she realized it was only Hotch's arms around her waist that was keeping her upright. JJ laid her head back against his shoulder, slowly removing their fingers from between her legs, causing both of their bodies to tremble with aftershocks. She groaned as he gradually slipped from her.

She rolled her head towards him to speak when Prentiss' voice called out, "JJ! Hotch!"

They sprung apart from each other, wordlessly and scrambled to redress. Hotch straightened his tie while he watched JJ run her fingers through her hair. She turned from him, feeling tears in her eyes. She jumped when she felt his arms envelope her, pulling her tight against him.

"I love you," he whispered.

JJ closed her eyes, letting his words wash over her. "I love you, too."

Hotch kissed her temple before releasing her. He banged his fist on the door, yelling for Prentiss. JJ stood off to the side quietly, watching him as he took charge to the situation outside. Reid and Morgan had apprehended the unsub, but in the process, Morgan and a LEO were injured, though not seriously. JJ found her heart sinking as she thought over the events of the last few months, all the pain and hurt that they had put each other and those in their life through.

"Hey," Hotch said, walking up to her.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, turning her head to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Hotch grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. "What's going on? Do you regr-"

"No!" JJ answered, forcefully. "But, I have something to tell you; something I should have told you before. I left Will right after the wedding. I didn't want to marry him. I was feeling guilty over our night together and then he nearly got himself killed and my emotions were just all over the place. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I agreed to it, but I didn't know how to get out of it. Then, the wedding got sprung on me and everything was just a huge mess. All I kept thinking the entire time was that I wanted you to stand up and stop the wedding."

"All I wanted to do was stand up and stop the wedding," Hotch said. "I just didn't know how."

JJ launched herself onto him, digging her face into his chest. "We're quite a pair."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against her hair. "I have a confession of my own. I broke up with Beth right after your wedding. I just couldn't let her think our relationship was going anywhere when my heart wasn't in it."

"So, where do we go from here?" JJ asked, looking up at him.

"We'll have to take things slowly; let the boys get used to the idea."

JJ nodded. She glanced over to her left to see Reid, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan staring at them. "The rest of the team, too."

Hotch turned so that his back was to the team. "We can do this. We just have to be honest with each other from now on."

"Agreed." JJ paused for a moment before letting a mischief enter her blue eyes. "In the interest of honest, I should let you know that Henry's staying with my mother for the weekend."

"And I should let you know that Jack is away with Jessica." Hotch leaned down and kissed, nipping her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Let's get out of here."

Hotch and JJ hurried away from the scene, missing the exchange of money passed from Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan to Reid.

END


End file.
